


Love Letter, With Distractions (An Apology)

by kyriacarlisle



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge: C6DVD, Epistolary, M/M, Untrue Facts About Canada, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyriacarlisle/pseuds/kyriacarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea of conversation by candy is inspired by Pat O'Shea's <em>The Hounds of the Morrigan</em>.</p>
<p>The photo of the duckling is by Tom Vezo.</p></blockquote>





	Love Letter, With Distractions (An Apology)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/66357026@N02/11039655013/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/66357026@N02/11039465445/)

**TO BE SHREDDED**

Dear Ray,

According to the Julian calendar, today is February 5th.

**NO.**

* * *

Dear Ray,

It's a little-known fact that, in Canada, while vertiginous youth celebrate Valentine's Day as you might here in Chicago, partners traditionally mark the holiday not on February 14th, but March 1st: the couple having already sworn their devotion, a further delay serves as public proof of their commitment (while allowing them to thriftily stock up on chocolates left unpurchased by teenagers of more slender means). February 14th is set aside for grand verbal duels conducted entirely with conversation lozenges, but on the 1st of March, the streets are filled with flash photography, birds of paradise, communal singing of madrigals, and, in some neighborhoods, the Welsh.

[Too far-fetched?]

* * *

Dear Ray,

I am truly sorry to have ruined your Valentine's Day surprise by turning our rendezvous into the pursuit of a seller of artificially-flavoured counterfeit Necco wafers, but I'm sure that you realize that we simply could not responsibly allow Mr. Claudius' dioxin-filled sweets to remain on the market. With dry cleaning and sufficient leather polish, your coat should be, if not pristine, at least free of the smell of pond scum. (I've recommended to the groundskeepers that discouraging children from feeding the geese may reduce the incidence of algae blooms.)

DUCK FECES.  
NOT ROMANTIC.

* * *

Dear Ray,

I fear that you might have been distracted by the fondant-firing artillery of Mr. Claudius, to say nothing of the steam produced when the camp stove fell through the ice, & so I would be remiss if I did not take the opportunity to tell you, once again, how very much I value your partnership, your friendship & your love. Although Duty abbreviated our Valentine's Day snow picnic, I trust it will never change the emotions revealed on such an occasion.

** ARGH **

* * *

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/66357026@N02/11039607414/)

Dear Ray,

Happy (belated) Valentine's Day. Given the choice, I'll always run towards you.

Love,  
Benton

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of conversation by candy is inspired by Pat O'Shea's _The Hounds of the Morrigan_.
> 
> The photo of the duckling is by Tom Vezo.


End file.
